


人鱼码头42

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	人鱼码头42

在听到我说出这个名字的一瞬间，眼前的人蓦地红了眼眶。

我翻了个身把他压在身下，不由分说地吻了上去。

温软的唇是和记忆中相差无几的甜美滋味，我确认般一寸寸向下吻着他白皙赤裸的肌肤，舌尖扫过胸膛前挺立的粉红乳粒，又来到腹沟深处已经巍巍勃起的分身。意识到自己脆弱柔软的囊袋被我含住，他的身体微微颤抖着，很快沁出了慌乱和愉悦的细汗。

从来没有这么仔细地观察过他的身体，现在我终于可以确定，即便经过了十年的海上风霜，这也毫无疑问就是我心心念着的人；这一刻我百感交集，尽管还有些混乱与怅然，却无比真实地感到了来自心底静谧的喜悦。

“马诺……”他抚上我的脸颊，在情动中喃喃道，“欢迎回来。”

听到爱人熟悉的嗓音时，我原有的情绪通通化为汹涌的欲望涌上头来；来不及再去考虑其他，硬胀发痛的部位已经抵在了他的大腿根。维利嘉顺从地抬起腿，便让我看到了股间那同样在渴求着我的幽穴。

探进曾经给予了我无数次欢愉的甜蜜甬道，那里已经湿滑一片，随着手指的抽动发出情色的水声，柔媚地想要索求更多；我便换上自己的性器，撑开穴口的褶皱缓慢地顶入到了最深处。

维利嘉轻哼一声，我也皱了皱眉。

“好紧……”

他愣了一下，很快涨红了脸颊，居然难得地在床上变得羞涩起来。十年没有得到过滋润的身体，自然格外敏感与紧致；感受到自己终于寻访到了熟悉的天堂，膨胀的分身被软热的甬道紧紧咬住，我舒服得长吁了一口气，开始专注地抽动起来。

我将那双修长漂亮的腿扛在肩上，沉溺在最原始的快感中研磨着热情的肉壁，见他抬起那双迷离的碧绿眼眸凝视着我，像是在看一个虚渺的梦境，我心中没来由地一痛，再次伏下身去吻住了他。“嗯……马诺……”

我握住他耸立在面前的分身，手指轻捏着光洁粉润的蘑菇冠，很快便将他挑逗得震颤不止，在我的一个大力冲撞下发泄出来，软绵绵地躺倒了下去。“宝贝，耐力还是不太行嘛……”见我用戏谑的眼神看他，维利嘉睁开疲惫的眼睛，忿忿地在我嘴唇上咬了一口。

知道这十年来的空虚不会被轻易满足，我抽出自己还硬挺着的性器，低头在他萎靡下来的蛋蛋上亲了亲，又将他翻过身去，从背后进入了他。

……

从来不知道我对性爱也有这么激烈的渴求，即便明白自己表现得有些像个野兽，我也依然停不下那漫无止境的索取。

即便如此，维利嘉在经过了短暂的失神后，还是找回了十年前和我夜夜狂欢时的火辣与恣意，很快反客为主，如鱼得水地配合着我消磨起自己的欲望来，几番交战过后，率先投降的反而又是我这个得意忘形过了头的家伙。

带着身体上的满足和内心的宁静，我拥着他沉沉睡去，总算真正睡了个好觉。

一觉醒来，舷窗外已经是第二天的清晨，海平线上溢出的阳光慵懒地照耀来，洒在维利嘉那白皙漂亮的肌肤上。我的分身还埋在他体内，眼前过分诱人的胴体正赤裸着被我抱在怀里，欲望的痕迹清晰可见。

维利嘉在梦中微蹙起眉，似乎有点不舒服，可我却微眯着眼睛轻轻蹭了蹭，根本不想出去。向下滑去的目光落在紧裹着我微微肿起的红艳穴口上，属于男人的天然欲望在早晨骚动起来，我亲了亲他圆润的肩头，刚想就着这个姿势再来一回的时候，维利嘉忽然睁开眼睛，垂在身侧的手与我交握了起来。

“马诺……”他犹豫了一会儿后，还是说出了心头的疑问，“你是怎么认出我来的？”

听得出他还有些淡淡的不安，我认真地想了想，又在他脸颊上轻啄一下，这才道：

“怎么说呢，虽然你变化大得的确吓了我一跳，平时对我也比十年前成熟轻佻得多，但那种掩饰不住的感情却从来没变过。”

我挠了挠头，觉得自己解释得好像有点模糊，又道：“简而言之，说句好像很自恋的话，我觉得船长应该是真的喜欢我，而安杰罗和你叔叔都从来没有给过我这种感觉。”

维利嘉轻哼一声，手指在我掌心里刮了刮，总算接受了这个差强人意的解释。我凑过去将胸膛紧紧地贴上他的脊背，在他耳边低声道：“行了，宝贝；现在轮到你来解释了。十年前我离开之后究竟发生了什么？你叔叔呢？”

闻言，维利嘉沉默下来，憋了好一会儿才闷闷道：

“……那个时候我害怕叔叔真的会要你留在身边，就想让你先带着茉儿回去，自己再趁叔叔不注意的时候逃跑。他在我自作主张地放你走后非常生气，就把我软禁了起来；当我终于找到机会可以跃进大海的时候，菲妮克丝却告诉我这一切都已经晚了。

“那个时候我每天都在绝望，觉得自己再也见不到你了，可菲妮克丝却安慰我说只要耐心等待，当十年后的维利嘉和马诺再次回到这里来的时候，我就能永远和你在一起了。

“可我真的很害怕，我不知道十年后的自己会变成什么样子，起初也的确以为叔叔就是那个明显也对你情根深种的加西亚船长；谁知叔叔当时虽然很生气，却也慢慢地把对你的执着给忘了。前几年的时候他的确是皇家幽灵号的船长，带着这些烂人在湾区各处游山玩水，后来忽然有一天他厌倦了海上的生活，想要上岸去看看，就把这艘船丢给了我，自己去体验真正的陆地生活了。

“顶替叔叔的身份过了两年之后，我终于意识到了不对劲，原来我……我才是那个真正的加西亚船长。叔叔似乎已经彻底融入了人类的社会，再也没有回来的打算，而我经过漫长的等待之后，在招募船员的旧港看到你的那一瞬间才终于确定，这果然是一场要命的轮回。”

维利嘉的声音渐渐低了下来，而我也知道了接下来发生的事，再次把他抱得紧紧的，眼睛有些发酸。

彻底得知所有的真相后，回忆起我登上皇家幽灵号之后与加西亚船长的种种，不难发觉这样的诅咒对维利嘉来说究竟有多么残忍。他已经提前经历了十年后的一切；他爱我，却又不得不眼睁睁看着我与十年前的自己再次相遇，坐在船长舱里想象着我们正在亲热的画面，甚至还被我在不明所以的情况下狠狠地捅了一刀，被不死者号的船长开了一枪。

就这么在沉默与煎熬中扮演着船长的角色，他应该也在心底跟自己激烈地斗争过，不愿意把好不容易等来的我送入这场轮回，却还是必须得一步步引导我在正确的时机了解到那些线索，最终还是看着我回到了十年前的自己身旁。

嘴唇轻蹭在他雪白的脖颈，我撩了撩他垂在脸颊边的红发，问道：“这艘船上的家伙都知道你的身份吗？”

维利嘉摇了摇头：“你知道的，我和叔叔本来就长得很像，他们又慢慢失去了记忆，根本没意识到船长换了人；包括菲妮克丝，也以为是作为加西亚船长的叔叔始终想要得到你，怕他会在将来拆散我们，总是隔三差五地来找我吵架。后来日子过得久了，唐巴和比约恩可能还是隐约察觉到了点什么，谁知道呢……”

想到之前蹲在小船上等了我一个星期的比约恩，我明白过来几分，又问道：“那你叔叔现在在哪里？”

“他在陆上过得不错，现在已经是拥有皇家荣誉勋章的知名学者了，几年前还做了教授，好像就是在你们的大学任职。”

听到这里时，一抹经常戴着各种夸张的眼镜、顶着一头乱蓬蓬红发的熟悉身影闪现在我的脑海中。意识到某种诡异的可能之后，我忽然僵硬了：

“等等，莫兰，莫兰教授……该不会就是那个时常用诡异的目光看着我，在一年前的期末考试中残忍地挂了我三门课，间接导致我选择退学的罪魁祸首吧……”

维利嘉挑起眉，忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

我郁闷地撑起身，低头啃着他漂亮的锁骨道：“心情不好，我们再来一次。”

维利嘉懒洋洋地看了我一眼：

“还来啊？不怕精尽人亡吗？”

“精尽人亡？开什么玩笑。”我朝他阴险地笑笑，摩拳擦掌道，“今天就向你证明我不是个阳X。”

……

又是一番旗鼓相当的较量，身下的爱人软绵绵地躺倒在我怀里，全身布满了妩媚的粉色，慵懒餍足的模样看得我心满意足。“马诺，你今后有什么打算？”正沉浸在高潮的余韵中抚摸着他光滑的身体，维利嘉忽然问我道。

“嗯……具体的没有想过。”我思索了一下，又肉麻兮兮地道，“既然说过要永远和你在一起，当然是得留到伟大的加西亚船长身边做一只粘人的米虫了。”

维利嘉意味不明地瞥我一眼，我便知趣地敛了声，认真道：

“既然我们来日方长，我想先定居在一个地方看着茉儿长大，等她成了真正优雅独立的淑女，嫁给自己心爱的人之后，就和你一起去更远的地方探险，直到我们找到最理想的桃花源来生活。对了，在这之前，我得去跟我的母亲打个招呼，然后带你去乡下见我的养父母；我的养父母都是很好的人，他们一定会非常喜欢你的。”

见眼前的人似乎有一瞬间的恍然，我凑到他耳边低声道：“得到长辈们的认同之后，我们就结婚。”然后与他鼻尖相抵，打趣道：“要知道，再也没有比皇家幽灵号更好的嫁妆了。”

维利嘉气呼呼地瞪了我一眼，似乎对嫁妆这个词很不满，却最终还是弯了眼睛，与我在光线明朗的舱室中吻在了一起。

午后的天气明媚而温和，水手们像往常一样躺在甲板上聊天，比约恩倚在栏杆边悠闲地抽着烟，身边的珀西和茉儿正坐在一起吃午餐。

与皇家幽灵号相距不远的泊位上，蓝凤凰号和不死者号的标志在阳光下熠熠生辉。

历史悠久的费氏码头依然美丽繁华，迎面吹来了清凉而惬意的海风。

【全文完】


End file.
